<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finger-licking good by Lasaintepoutine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502669">Finger-licking good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasaintepoutine/pseuds/Lasaintepoutine'>Lasaintepoutine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Choking, Clothed Sex, Explicit Consent, F/M, Femdom, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fingerjob, Hand &amp; Finger Kink, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit Kink, that's the best way I can put it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:41:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasaintepoutine/pseuds/Lasaintepoutine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxim is always trying to find new and increasingly lewd ways to annoy Dina. This time, it was particularly effective.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finger-licking good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Maxim and Dina are best friends with benefits. Their activities are very consensual, Dina is just grumpy about it cause she's uptight.</p><p>I may add a chapter, I may not. Keeps you on your toes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Give me your hand.”</p><p>Dina hesitated. It was always suspicious when Maxim asked for stuff like that, he always had some twisted plan in the back of his mind. It was almost impressive, how he seemed to know exactly how to tick her off with his lewd ideas. Just when she thought she had him figured out, he would come up with another outrageous plan to throw her off guard and it was back to square one.</p><p>Nevertheless, she reluctantly held out her hand, eyes narrowed and brows furrowed in an attempt to read his cryptic expression. Something inside her was curious to know what exactly he would do with that hand.</p><p>With a sly smile and playful eyes, Maxim took a hold of her hand and contemplated it for a few agonizing seconds. Dina was tense with anticipation, observing his face carefully, trying to read it to no avail.</p><p>Finally, the boy brought his friend’s hand to his mouth and quickly wrapped his mouth around two of her fingers, smiling around the digits when he saw Dina’s reaction. The mix of confusion, outrage and embarrassment on her face was delightful and only encouraged him to keep going.</p><p>“M-Maxim!”</p><p>She was furiously blushing, trying to pull her fingers out of his mouth, but finding it to be impossible due to his iron grip. She watched as he sucked on the digits, sliding his tongue in between them and making lewd noises.</p><p>The inside of his mouth was hot and wet, almost unbearably so. ‘This must be what a blowjob feels like’ she thought before dismissing this idea, willfully ignoring it and its implications. It was already uncomfortable enough without her own mind joining in as well. Obviously, this is what Maxim wanted her to think.</p><p>Oblivious to what was going on in Dina’s head, Maxim kept sucking on the fingers, occasionally sticking his tongue out to lick the palm, earning some more sounds of displeasure from its owner. His eyes were locked with hers and he could see that she was starting to enjoy his attention.</p><p>Spit was rolling down his chin and dribbling down on his shirt, painting a picture that was far too lewd for Dina to handle. The feeling of his tongue on her fingers, the occasional grazing of his teeth, the way he hollowed his cheeks to suck on the digits... She didn’t have a dick, but she could’ve sworn she was getting basically a blowjob.</p><p>She had to resign and admit it; it was incredibly hot. It was so hot in fact, she was getting wet. Maxim himself was sporting a pretty obvious boner, enjoying himself way too much.</p><p>“F-fuck... you win...”</p><p>He let her fingers go with a pop, licking the string of saliva still connecting them with his tongue. Dina retracted her hand, noticing that her fingers were pruning. Maxim smiled at her deviously, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeves, cheeks flushed.</p><p>“I knew you’d like that.” He said breathily, scooting in closer. Dina sighed and grabbed his face, angry eyes staring into his own mischievous ones. “You’re a real perv, you know that?” She replied before kissing him, immediately shoving her tongue in his mouth, moving her hands from his cheeks to his hair. He responded in kind by sneaking his fingers under her shirt and bra, fondling her breasts and rubbing her nipples.</p><p>He scooted even closer, settling in her lap and pressing his erection against her thigh. She took the hint and let go of his hair and mouth, but she didn’t move to unzip his pants. Instead, she shoved her fingers in his mouth, taking him by surprise. She smiled defiantly at his confusion, but that smile was quickly erased when he smirked and started sucking again, one hand holding her wrist and the other still on her breast. Dina was melting in his mouth, the sensations making her almost dizzy. She shoved her other hand in her shorts, stroking herself and fully indulging in the pleasure. Maxim let out a moan, rubbing himself against Dina’s thigh. He took her hand out of his mouth and pouted.</p><p>“No, I want you to get off with just my mouth. You can’t masturbate.”</p><p>Dina seemed disappointed, but she still complied, removing her hand from her shorts and letting Maxim lick it clean for her.</p><p>“Fine... but what if I choke you? Are you gonna be fine?”</p><p>Maxim felt a rush of heat in his pants, happily nodding and smiling at her. Of course he’d be alright, it would be a great thing to be choked in fact.</p><p>“You know I’d love that~”</p><p>Dina rolled her eyes and shoved her fingers in his mouth again, this time more roughly now that she had the reassurance that he wouldn’t be harmed too much. The thought of Maxim choking on her fingers was something she hadn’t expected to be this excited by. Maybe she could even make him cry... this attitude was unlike her in every way, yet she was revelling in the mental image.</p><p>She abruptly shoved him down on the bed, keeping her fingers in his mouth and spreading them apart, forcing him to open his mouth. He let out a moan, saliva dribbling down his chin as Dina stared at him, eyes half lidded and lips curved in a smile.</p><p>“Squeeze my arm if you want me to stop, ok?” Maxim could only nod in return, finding it hard to speak while his mouth was being abused like this. His pants felt incredibly tight around his election and he knew he was gonna need a new pair of underwear after this.</p><p>He let out a pained cry when Dina closed her fingers and shoved them more deeply in his mouth, triggering his gag reflex. Her knee was pressing between his legs, mixing pain with pleasure in a delicious blur of ecstasy. She kept going, fucking his mouth with her fingers in a manner that was akin to face-fucking. It was rough and painful and Maxim would’ve puked had he not practiced with his own fingers in the past. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and he was now helplessly bucking against her knee, whimpering and moaning around her fingers. His throat was starting to burn, but it only added to the pleasure. He could tell that Dina was close as well, her face betraying her state of arousal. Her movements were becoming more erratic as she neared her climax. Maxim was now gripping the sheets in desperation, moaning shamelessly as Dina finger-fucked his mouth.</p><p>He finally came, exploding in his underwear, eyes rolling in the back of his skull as his orgasm echoed through his body. Dina followed through soon, swearing as she herself ruined her panties.</p><p>After a few seconds of panting in silence, Maxim found the strength to give Dina’s arm a squeeze. She let go of him and he started coughing up a lung, sitting up in the bed and spitting saliva everywhere.</p><p>“Oh no! Fuck... I’ll get you some water.” Dina stepped off the bed and exited the room, fetching a much needed glass of water from the kitchen. She grabbed one for herself as well, seeing as she was quite out of breath after their ordeal. She also grabbed a towel in the bathroom on the way back, recalling the amount of saliva that was kind of everywhere.</p><p>She came back to Maxim taking off his pants. His underwear was absolutely ruined and the sight was almost enough to put her back in the mood.</p><p>Then he said hi and she rushed to give him the water. His voice was incredibly hoarse and sounded painful. The water seemed to help, but she still shushed him and wiped his face and neck before taking care of herself. She went to the bathroom and returned with a fresh face and new underwear.</p><p>“Can I borrow some clothes?” Maxim asked after a bit, gesturing to his shorts and briefs on the ground. He had a point, he couldn’t just walk around half naked.</p><p>“Sure, I’ll lend you something. Don’t get off in it though.” She warned him, ignoring the laugh he gave her. She rummaged through her drawers and finally threw him a white pair of boyshort style panties. At least his equipment was small enough to fit without issue.</p><p>“Are you alright? Is your throat okay?” She grabbed his shoulders, inspecting him for any sign of damage. He seemed alright, although his lips were swollen and red. She really wanted to kiss them, but she had to hold back. He’d already been through enough.</p><p>He smiled at her and nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. How about you?” She nodded back. She was a bit shaken and wobbly, but she was fine.</p><p>They made their way to the living room and settled on the couch. Dina put on a movie and Maxim snuggled up in her arms for a nap. He was cute like that.</p><p>She had a feeling it wasn’t over though.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>